At present, subscribers generally access corresponding service providers over different devices according to different communication modes. Such different devices comprise fixed network access device, 2G-based, 3G-based or 4G-based mobile communication network device, and Near Field Communication (NFC)-based, WiFi-based or Bluetooth-based short-range communication devices.
Almost all the communication terminals, such as mobile phones, data cards, and hotspot devices, are capable of establishing connections with the corresponding service providers or networks using physical Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) cards inserted thereon. In this way, one communication terminal is only capable of accessing a service provider or network corresponding to a current SIM card, and is only capable of using a voice or data service provided by the service provider or network.